Sjogren's syndrome is a rhematoid disease in which xerostomia is a common sympton. Although people suffering from this disease frequently have a high caries incidence, there has been no systematic investigation of their oral microflora. We intend to classify the patients by salivary flow rate and to systematically isolate the microflora from these patients with particular emphasis on the stringent anaerobes. We hope to extend this work to a similar analysis of the oral microflora from people suffering from immune deficiencies.